Six Nights Prior
by NancyD1
Summary: Six nights before the Inauguration, Will and Bonnie have dinner, and then things become interesting. Chapter 2 is an R rating.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Six Nights Prior (1/2)  
Author: NancyD  
Pairing: Will/Bonnie  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Inauguration, Part I (Season 4)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, only playing Feedback: Is interesting and welcome  
Author's Notes: The title is in reference to the number of nights prior to the Inauguration.

For the first time in the last two hours there was lull in the conversation. The couple sitting in the corner booth in a darkened hotel restaurant suddenly found themselves quiet and feeling rather self conscience after their intimate conversation.

If anyone had asked neither of them were used to this. Their lives were consumed with politics; there was no time for romance; dating was infrequent and sex, when available, generally impersonal.

But these last few hours in each others company had been far more intimate than some of the dating rituals they usually follow.

To break up the silence, the dark haired beauty excused herself to go to the restroom. Trying to not be obvious, Will Bailey took great pleasure watching Bonnie cross the nearly deserted dining room.

He sighed. It wasn't everyday that a beautiful, intelligent woman offered to give him a ride back to his hotel and then proceeded to ask him out to dinner. Will couldn't turn down that invitation even it was over a non-descript meal at the hotel restaurant.

True, Bonnie was being helpful as she had a car that would move to his hotel some of the 14 or so boxes of President Bartlet's speeches that had been delivered earlier that day.

But when was the last time he had had a conversation such as this? Will had felt so comfortable with Bonnie, that he had even told her about the very spectacular break-up wit his most recent girlfriend. He had tried to stop himself but it was almost as if she had been drawing him out. But all she did was listen.

With a regretful sigh, he signaled the hovering server for the check. It was time to get back to reality.

Bonnie peered at herself in the mirror. The slightly darkened restroom gave her a strange pallid complexion. She dabbed her eyes to make sure no makeup was smudged and considered lipstick but when with a dab of lip gloss. Just in case, she thought with a small surge of butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

She told herself to stop being so silly. Just because you share a meal and open your soul to someone doesn't mean they're interested. But he had responded in kind and from what she felt, there was kindness and understanding.

Quickly shying away from these thoughts, Bonnie fussed with her hair a bit more, wishing she had worn a different outfit today. Maybe something a little sexier, a little more CJ Cregg. So she unbuttoned another button on her blouse and tossed her hair a little.

But this only made her feel more ridiculous. She re-buttoned her blouse and walked out to the restaurant.

Will was waiting for her at the host stand. Before he could say anything, Bonnie reminded him of the boxes in her car.

"Let me help you bring them up."

"Don't worry about it," Will protested.

"There are three boxes. And it's not like you can leave this stuff with the front desk while you haul the others up."

Will couldn't argue with her common sense. Besides he was secretly please with spending just a little more time with her, even if it was only a few minutes.

They managed the boxes with ease but once they made it into the elevator, the mood shifted and the easy banter replaced by silence. By the time they got to the room, they couldn't look at each other in the eye.

It took Will three tries to open his room door. And when he finally did get it open, he couldn't find the light switch for the room. After listening him fumble for a few moments, Bonnie saved him by switching on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room overflowing with papers.

"Home sweet home, courtesy of the U.S. Government," he said, wishing for his beach cottage in Southern California.

"I see the maid hasn't been by today," Bonnie joked. Will looked a little sheepish and she immediately regretted it.

"Yeah, well, I can't let anyone in with what I've got here," and he indicated the boxes. "I change my own sheets and get clean towels."

Bonnie could tell hew was uncomfortable with the state of his room and liked him even more for it.

"Hospital corners?" she asked.

Will reached over the bed and pulled up the corner of the comforter to show the linens crisply folded and tucked.

"Military training."

They smiled at each other as if they shared a secret of some sort, unknown even to themselves. Will had felt this before, earlier in the evening, at dinner. He thought it might be lust but it felt deeper. And sweeter.

"Well," was all he could say, for reasons unknown.

Bonnie knew what was next: An awkward good-bye, another lonely night and a bittersweet day at work.

"Thank you for helping me with the boxes and having dinner with me," Will said sincerely.

"You're welcome. And what do I owe you for dinner?" Bonnie reached for her handbag.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But I was the one who asked you to dinner."

"It's all I can do to thank you. I feel like a new man. Or at least human again," said Will, with a grin.

"After what we've put you through these past couple of weeks and dealing with Bryce Lilly today, no wonder you felt that way. We're not an easy bunch to work with, but once you get to know us, we'll be family."

He suddenly felt disappointed and tired. "Well, I'm not going to be here to know that."

"Yeah. I know." Bonnie was wistful, something that wasn't lost on Will. "Well, good night," and turned to the door.

"Tonight doesn't have to end you know." The words came out so quietly that Bonnie wasn't sure if she heard him right.

She turned around. "Did you just say…?"

"Yes," he said. He waited for a moment. He was expecting an angry or embarrassed response from her. How could he have been so stupid? "I just thought that I felt an, ah, something at dinner."

"You felt it too?" Bonnie's eyes widened a little, surprised.

"Yes." Will felt a little breathless. "And in the elevator."

Bonnie took a few steps closer. "And what about now?"

"Most definitely."

Will knew he had given the right answer for Bonnie was kissing him gently, passionately.

/end Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Six Nights Prior (2/2)  
Author: Nancy )  
Pairing: Will/Bonnie  
Rating: R for (a little) language and sexual imagery  
Spoilers: Inauguration, Part I (Season 4)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, only playing  
Feedback: Is interesting and welcome.  
Author's Notes: The title is in reference to the number of nights prior to the Inauguration.

Early the Next Morning

Bonnie woke up with a start. This wasn't her bed and the man next to he wasn't her ex. Her momentary confusion cleared immediately when she realized her nakedness. And his.

Then she remembered what Will said by the door. There was kissing. And touching. And words of passion. This wasn't a fuck, with bits of clothing coming ripped off and bodies bumping each other for a few moments of gratification. She felt as though Will had actually made love to her. He carefully took off each piece of her clothing, kissing and caressing her exposed skin.

Smiling, she remembering Will's apology for being rusty on his 'technique'. "It's been a while," he admitted, looking up from between her legs. She had reassured him (between gasps of pleasure) that he was doing just fine.

Will stirred next to her and got about of bed. Bonnie froze and feigned sleep. She didn't want this to end nor did she want to have the 'morning after' talk. And with Will, it would be that much more awkward since they worked so closely together.

She heard the bathroom door shut. Maybe this shouldn't have happened; she liked him too much. And just how was she supposed to exit gracefully in the morning? Sneaking out wasn't an option.

Bonnie hadn't been in this position in years. Come to think of it, she hadn't been any of these positions she'd been in tonight for many years. She stifled a giggle and decided she would worry about it in the morning, besides, he just might agree that he enjoyed himself as much as she did. And with visions of Will in her head, Bonnie fell asleep.

With the door shut firmly behind him, Will flipped on the bathroom light and forced himself to stare directly into the mirror, eyes burning from the shock of sudden brightness.

He looked at himself, still naked; a small hickey had formed on his shoulder and his aching muscles were his reminders of their lovemaking. Will wanted to feel ashamed. No man in his right mind would sleep with a subordinate, even is she was technically not his employee.  
But it had been worth it to him. He would forever carry the vision of Bonnie grinding her pussy into him, one hand squeezing a nipple and when she came, her mouth whispered his name before collapsing into his arms. Their kiss afterwards was beyond words.

If he could get over the guilt and ask her out, he just might be able to do this again. But there were other things he would need to deal with before he could think about sleeping with her again, namely the President's speech. And the morning.

But he had noticed that she was still there. Will wasn't well versed in the 'morning after' talk, always having been cautious with his sexual exploits. This really wasn't like him. He was always known as dependable and steady. Will touched the mark on his shoulder; and now, passionate.

He smiled a little at this and suddenly felt relaxed. Going back to bed, he wrapped his arm around Bonnie and within minutes, he too, was asleep.

The Next Day

Bonnie saw him first, dark suit rumpled, weighted down by a box and briefcase. She felt a small rush of excitement and then a strange flutter in the pit of her stomach. The grim look on his face made her hide behind a tall filing cabinet as he walked into Sam's office and shut the door.

She wanted to rush right up and talk to him but she held back. The phone was ringing and there were memos to be typed, not to mention Toby needing something every five minutes. It was all very convenient for her embarrassment to be distracted.

But Will didn't approach her either.

As he sat at his desk, he tried to think of a million other things other than the woman who was most recently in his bed. They had talked briefly in the morning but Bonnie was very late so it was left at, "I had a great time" and an "I'll see you later".

She'll be uncomfortable now. It wasn't lost on him that she had been absent when he arrived. How could he have been so stupid? It was always his policy to never get involved with a co-worker, even if they were on an equal plane.

Will was trying to be reasonable. Maybe he should apologize first. It might relieve some of the tension. He only had a few more days at the White House and this situation would prove to be distracting. And as if to prove the point, he shut the office door and tried to get back to work.

Later

Bonnie gave the Will's office door a quick knock and waited. Maybe he had gone to lunch or to a meeting. The door had been shut for most of the day but she didn't recall anyone coming or going.

She knocked again, a little louder. This time she heard an irritated, "come in". Squaring her shoulders, she opened the door. She was fully prepared to be all business but the moment she laid eyes on him, she fumbled.

"Uh, Toby wanted you to give these. I mean, he wanted me to have you…" She stopped herself and hung her head for a moment, then looked up to see Will smiling at her.

"Hi," he said.

"I'm sorry!" Bonnie blurted out for no apparent reason.

Will's smile faltered a little. She beat it to him. "What for?" he asked, deciding to play along.

"I meant to say that Toby wanted you to have these files." Bonnie corrected herself. She shut the door behind her before walking up to the desk.

He relaxed for a moment and took them from her. "Sit down, please."

"I can't. Toby is still around and he'd wonder what an assistant would be doing talking to a consultant behind closed doors."

"I'll be quick," Will promised. "Did you get to work on time?"

Hoping she wasn't blushing, Bonnie replied, "Just a few minutes late. Toby wasn't around when I got here, so I think I'm in the clear."

Will leaned a little closer to her. "Listen, about last night. I had a great time, but…"

Bonnie interrupted him, her voice a little urgent. "I know that you're going to say it was a mistake, but I don't. I'd really like to see you again." Misreading the shock on Will's face, she pressed on. "I know it's not right for us to be involved, you being a management-type person and I'm only an assistant, not to mention that Toby would kill us both. But it just felt so right."

Will was stunned. He had fully expected to have to give an apology and both agreeing to the folly of their actions. "Okay," he said. Hardly romantic, but well worth the looking on Bonnie's face. "We just have to be careful and I'm sure you know that."

"Yes." Bonnie felt a little breathless. "It'll be all business and no distractions, I promise," and she made a small 'X' over her heart.

"Likewise," Will said, noting her obvious affection. "And you know that I'm leaving once the President gives his State of the Union Address." He hated to bring it up but needed to be said.

"Yes." She started counting the days in her head. "But we can have some fun until then."

"Yeah, we will." His initial excitement was tempered by a familiar figure in brown rushing past the window. "Toby's back and judging by how fast he was walking, he'll probably be looking for you very soon." The couple exchanged looks and grinned.

"I'll see you later," Bonnie said and turned to the door.

"Doing anything tonight?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Did you need a ride back to the hotel?"

"Thank you. I'd appreciate the company." Bonnie thought she detected a hint of innuendo.

"Bonnie!" Toby's voice was at the door. There was a tap and it opened.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"Talking to Will."

"Why?"

"I gave him the files you wanted." She replied, innocently.

"Why is the door shut?" He looked at both of them.

Bonnie gave a non-committal shrug of her shoulders and Will tried to look busy at his desk.

She asked, "You were calling for me? Anything can I help you with?"

"The Waltman-Price Trade Agreement."

"On your desk, to the left, on top of the budget notes." Bonnie hoped this redirected his obvious ire.

Tony only grunted. But before going back to his office, he gave Bonnie and Will a long look and kept the door open behind him.

"I'll see you later," Bonnie said quietly, with what Will thought was a wink.

He gave her a slight smile and once again watched her walk away, only this time he knew how the evening would end.

/end


End file.
